Forbidden
by PinkFlowerss
Summary: Very lose on Twilight, basically Edward & Bella. A bit of a Tattword and Inkella story. Rated M for future chapters, but it won't be too bad. Lemons to come.


Hey, I didn't know where to go from where I left off, I've thought hard about it, but I'm thinking of starting a new, so yes, this is a new, FULL chapter of this story. It's been a while, but let's hope that I haven't completely lost my touch.  
>Thanks a huge amount to anyone who is reading, it really does mean a lot.<p>

_Rated M for future chapters, just going to warn you._  
><em>No infringement intended. Edward &amp; Bella do belong to Stephanie Meyer, I however enjoy making them do naughty things.<em>

**Chapter One-First Sight**

**BPOV**

My stories not really the sort dreams are made of, it does include the best times in my life, but it also contains the worst. It's a story of love and loss, hope and denial, basically most emotions that someone could feel, or rather, two people can feel. But I'm not going to spoil it for you, this is where my story beings.

I live a rather ordinary life; I live in a one bedroomed flat, in a very dull little town just outside of the big city. I commute on the train every day to work, which is pretty much what my life revolves around. You see, I'm a receptionist for a tattoo studio in the city, which means lots of business, which is always a good thing. Looking at me, you wouldn't think that I worked in such a male dominated line of work, but I'm determined to make it, even if it means starting off small. I have long brown hair, and big brown eyes, everyone says I'm very innocent looking, something which had gotten very annoying after 22 years of being told so. Even though tattooing is becoming a huge part of my life, I only have a few very simple tattoos. I have my parents' names in rather beautiful font, one on each of my shoulder blades, and I also have a vine on my foot/angle, which has pink flowers blossoming from it.

I am the only child of my parents, so I'm sort of used to being alone a lot of the time, seen as though they split when I was younger, and spent much of my childhood flying from one to the other. So I guess you could say that I was used to my own company, some would even say that I preferred it. Anyways, I'm getting far too much into myself, I'm sure in time you'll understand a lot more about me. Let's get back to the real story; it was a rather bad day, from the split in my tights, to the fact I had to run to catch my train…

They were rather expensive for tights in my opinion, and definitely not worth the money, I remember how disappointed I was, it was a beautiful sunny day, and I'd worn my only short shirt for the first time in longer than I care to remember, that's what had gotten me upset, as I was running for my train, I realised that I had managed to make myself look a mess, yet again. The tears slowly sprouting from my eyes were also not going to make me look any better; I could only imagine how my make-up was beginning to run down my face, making me cringe, as slowly more tears escaped my eyes.

That's when I collided with him, the both of us rushing for the 18:09 train, I of course, not paying attention, too busying worrying over what I looked like, and with a rather forceful 'thud!' I was on the ground with a fully grown man sprawled across me. I hadn't been in this situation for a while, and it was making me feel things which I hadn't felt for a while, in places that I certainly shouldn't be feeling them in a train station full of rush hour people trying to get home. The groans of people having to change their course due to the fact that we were taking up most of the platform, but the groans and the tutting, I didn't care at that moment, because this man, he had realised what had happened, and he had caught my eye. As the train left (which I should have been on), I didn't care, because this man was looking at me, and it felt as if he was staring into my very soul…

_OKAY first chapter? Done. I realise that its short, but I wanted to see how you guys took it, you know, the way I've written it, etc, etc. They chapters will slowly begin to get longer, I just want to be very sure of what I write, and if that means sort chapters? Well am sorry about that._

_I hope you guys reading liked this, and any reviews would definitely be appreciated. Thanks a lot._


End file.
